Bad timing
by x.Peaceful.Memories.x
Summary: So I was tagged! Ten drabbles and ten songs, nothing more needed to say. So I tag: ColorsofTheSky101, BeautifulxxDisasterx, Her Name Is Erika, Simply Sarah,and lilyflowr33 sorry if u have alredy been tagged


Disclaimer:Like a 14 year old could really own Zoey 101 ha yea right

**Playlist:  
**_  
_

**Bad timing**

* * *

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; p mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**1. _Bad timing- Blue rodeo_ **

Chase closed his eyes and sighed loudly, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Zoey wait!" he called after the blonde girl his voice full of sorrow. She turned and faced Chase; tears falling down her face. "What do you want now?" sobbed the girl. The look on her face killed Chase inside. It fell silent between them the only noise was the waves crashing on to the shoreline.

"I-I'm sorry." Was all he could mange to say then bowed his head in shame. Zoey stood there just staring at him the tears still falling freely down her face.

"You're sorry." Zoey screamed back at him, "After everything you did all you can say is sorry." More tears fell as she took a step closer to him. Chase's head slowly rose and looked Zoey in the eyes tears began to fall down his face. He couldn't lose her again, he just couldn't.

"Zoey, I-I was stupid." He said in between sobs, He didn't mean to do it let alone get caught "I was an ass, I don't deserver you I-" Zoey took another step closer and cut him off "Yes you don't deserve me" more tears fell from her eyes; she wiped them away and sighed putting a hand up to her chest grabbing a hold of the silver heart shape locket, "You don't deserve me but why do I still love you Chase Matthews?"

Chase took the last steps to fill the space in between, "Zo, I never meant to make you cry, I still love you too." Zoey stood there looking at Chase before she started to cry even harder then before. 'How does he have this hold over me' she thought to her self.

"And maybe soon they'll come a day when no more tears will fall," Chase said wiping Zoey's tears away she took a deep breath as Chase touched her face, she couldn't help but love him even after everything they went through. "We'll each forgive a little bit, and we both look back on it, it's just bad timing that's all." Zoey smiled at Chase before he pulled her into a hug.

**2. _Home- Three days grace _**

Chase walked into his Boston home for the first time in ten months. He didn't even bother calling out to see if anyone was home. He knew he was going to be alone he was always alone; his mom and dad were never home that's one of the reasons he went to PCA.

Chase walked up the stares to his bedroom and started digging through his night stand draw; he pulled out three joints. He blasted his music and opened his window so everyone would know that Chase Matthews was home. Lighting up the first on him took a long drag. It went right through his whole body he couldn't believe he hadn't had one in ten months. It was about an hour when his front door opened and he heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Great, there home." Chase said to himself.

His bedroom flew open reviling his father and mother. "Chase Bartholomew Matthews, what do you think your doing." Chase's moms screamed as he started laughing. After an hour of getting yelled at Chase locked his bedroom door, turned his music back up and walked to his opened window.

"I can hardly wait to leave this place, I can't hardly wait till you get off my case No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied this is not a home I think I'm better off alone. This house is not a home" he screamed out his window at the top of his lungs.

**3. _7 things- Miley Cyrus _**

Quinn stood in front of Logan for the first time in a year; her face was a bright red from anger. She was holding a bag in her right hand. "Thanks for meeting me." She said to Logan he just nodded and stared at her, he looked as if he was ready to cry.

"Quinn listen, I wanted to say I'm sorry and I-" Quinn put her finger up to his mouth and began to talk. "So you're probably wondering why I called you here today." She began, looking around the scenery of PCA, she couldn't help but sigh. She left exactly a year ago because she couldn't stand being near Logan.

"I need closer Logan, so I brought you back the stuff that you gave me." She blurted out as she handed him the bag and began to walk away. Logan steeped forward and grabbed her arm "wait!" he said while letting go of her arm but she continued to walk. Logan sighed and opened the bag he began searching through the bag; when he came across a letter with Quinn's messy writing on it.

'Dear Logan,

You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You loved me, you liked her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I didn't know which side to buy  
You're friends, they're jerks  
When you acted like them, just know it hurts  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you'

Tears began to fall down Logan's face. It had been one year since they broke up but he still loved her, he wanted her back but it was truly over between them. Logan dropped the bag and letter and walked away the letter landed on its back.

'but here's The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kissed I was hypnotized  
You made me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do

You make me love you and for that I will always love you Logan

Call me we can work it out you have 24 hours

With all my love Quinn'

**4. _When your gone- Avril Lavigen _**

Lola rolled over slightly to her right side and sighed loudly as she covered herself with her warm comforter. She slowly opened her sad eyes and stared at the empty space beside her. Tears quickly started to cloud her vision.

She missed him. She missed him so much. It was so hard to think he was lying in that very spot, three days ago.

She remembered when he smiled; his face would light up like a Christmas tree. She remembered how he gently nibbled on her bottom lip when they kissed. Sadly, the one thing she remembered most was the day he had left her, just walked out of her life. She never thought she needed anyone by her side when she cried.

Lola finally let out the dandifying scream she had held in and threw her pillow across the room, letting the tears pour down her face.

She cried and cried until no more tears would come out. She glanced towards her night stand and there stood a picture of her and Michael on her birthday.

"I hope you can hear me," She whispered to the picture. "I miss you please come back to me."

**5. _I'd Lie- Taylor swift _**

Zoey walked over to were Chase was sitting; she couldn't believe after everything that happened she was going to talk to him again. After all the pain she went through, trying to tell him she loved him.

"Chase," Zoey called out, he slowly raised his head from the book he was reading and looked around to find the person that just called him. "Chase, over here" she said waving her hands up in the air.

He looked up and frowned. He closed the book he was reading and stood up. He just started to walk away; Chase couldn't believe it him self that he was walking away from the one person he loved more then anything in the world. Zoey sat down and tear slowly clouded her vision, memories flooding back to her, they hit her like a ton of bricks. She sat there for over an hour till Lola her best friend sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Chase?" Lola questioned all Zoey could do was nod. "Zo, what is up with you two lately?" Zoey sighed and stood up. "Well, I could tell you his favourite colours green; he loves to argue with me, born on the 17th, his sister is beautiful and he has his father's eyes and if ask me if I love him, I'd lie. Zoey said as she looked to wards the sky.

"I'd lie to Brookes," Zoey heard a familiar voice come from behind her, she turned around and smile.

**_6. Scotty doesn't know- Euro trip_**

Dustin looked into the window of his girl friends dorm room. He's suspicions were true; the love of his young life was cheating on him. He couldn't believe that he trusted her so much. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Blinking them back he began to walk to his own doom room. He stopped walking and turned around this whole situation reminded him of his favourite movie. '_Euro trip' _he began to laugh to him self.

Dustin knocked on the window quietly, and then a little louder finally he worked in to a loud bang. "Oh shit" he heard Kelsey's voice from insideand loud bangs. Laughing once more he began to scream in to the window.

"Oh Dustin doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Dustin!  
Dustin doesn't know!  
Dustin doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Dustin!

Guess what Kelsey you're a whore"

He began to walk away slowly laughing to himself no caring that people were staring he thought it was quite fun.

**7. _What would you do- city high_**

Chase looked around the crowed room of strippers and friends of friends; he couldn't believe he let Logan and Michael drag him to this stupid house party. He scanned the room once more trying to spot one person he actually knew. That's when he saw her, for the first time in five years. He put down his drink and began to walk towards her "Zoey, Zoey Brookes?" He said his eyes filled with happiness until he actually noticed what she was doing. Grabbing her arm he dragged her out side with shame in her eyes she smiled slightly and hugged him.

"Chase it's been forever," she said as she pulled out of the hug. He just stared at her trying to figure out how she changed so much. "Zoey why are up there dancing for cash, I guess a lot has changed since I seen you last." A small tear rolled down her pale face and bowed her head in shame, she couldn't believe what she was about to tell him; she never told anyone.

"Chase what would you do if your son was at home crying all alone on the bedroom floor cuz he's hungry? But the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money because his daddy's gone somewhere smoking' rock now, in and out of lock down, I aint got a job now so for-" Chase cut her off and step forward. "It's okay you can stop this now, I'm hear for you now. I never meant to brake up with you in grade 12." Chase pulled Zoey in to a hug and kissed her on the top of the head

**8. _Tear drops on my guitar_ – Taylor swift**

"Chase!" I shouted from across the room.

There, the brown eyed boy turned around and saw me running toward him.

He sheepishly smiled and waved at me.

"Zoey," He whispered and opened his arms to me.

I hugged him tightly and closed my eyes not letting the tears come out, when I opened then back up and everything vanished.

My heart beat rapidly as I noticed how it was to the day I hate the most. I closed my eyes more tightly and pulled on my blue comforter I sighed deeply; opening my eyes and looked around, but noticed I was in the same room as I've been in since he left. I looked beside me and there lay the empty space in which Chase used to sleep in.

I shut my eyes, feeling my heart break once again. It was only a dream; everything is only a dream when it comes to him. I sat there just thinking as the tears fell down my face. Not a day goes by that I don't cry. I slowly picked up my cell and dialed the number I knew off by heart.

"This is Chase, leave a message and I'll get back to you." His voice echoed in my ear, wiping the tears away I picked up _his_ guitar and began to strum it slowly and softly the tears began to drop on the guitar. I looked over to the picture sitting on my night stand.

"I love you Chase." I whispered

**_9. Bring me to life – Evanescence _**

She broke my guitar to break me, to turn me into _her_, to turn me into the daughter she wanted me to be. She hated me just because I wasn't a 'young lady' like she was so she took away the only thing that was important to me. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, there was only one way I could deal with this. I forced myself off of my bed and yanked open my door before going into the bathroom and closing it behind me. I crouched down and opened a door underneath the sink and pulled out the box of razors. I shook it until one blade fell into my hand and I put the box back. I then sat down so my back was resting against the cabinet and I started at the blade. Without thinking I pulled off my striped arm warmer and pressed the blade against my flesh. I dragged the blade across it before pulling it up and watching the scratch. A couple of seconds' later blood reached the surface. I let it sit there before it clotted and stopped coming out by itself. I wiped it away with the bottom of my black t-shirt before doing it again and again, adding one scratch after another. I didn't feel any pain when the blade cut my skin, it felt good, and that was the first good feeling I have felt in days.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, bleeding. It must've been a while because the door suddenly swung open; causing me to jump but that was my only reaction. I didn't even hide my arm, why bother? Everyone thinks there's something wrong with me since I didn't even cry about Mom dying.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Logan shouted as he grabbed a washcloth, held it under the running water, and placed it on my arm. I flinched slightly when my arm started to sting but other than that I didn't move. "Are you trying to kill yourself Dana?"

"If I wanted to I'd be dead a long time ago," I told him as I tilted my head back so I was looking up at the ceiling light.

"So why do you keep doing this?" He asked before pressing his mouth into the side of my head.

"To feel something," I responded.

"If it's to feel loved, you all ready got it," he told me as he grabbed my free hand and wrapped it around in his hand. He suddenly wrapped his arms around my shoulders causing me to shiver when his warm breath hit my skin. "Don't do that again," he whispered, his breath tickling the shell of my ear, causing me to shiver again. "Please, don't. Promise me."

"Ok, I promise," I told him. He bent his head as I looked up at him and smiled

**_10. Why- my friend Michelle (only the chores and first verse right now)_**

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a monotone, expressionless, not expecting a response. She didn't get one. She stood for moments in the rain, letting her hair curl damply around her face. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she couldn't see two feet in front of herself. Her hands were shaking slightly, and her clothes clung to her skin in the cold weather. The dirt below her feet had been shaken as she moved her foot. "Why are you doing this?" she repeated.

"I have to," he whispered slowly, shoving his hands into his pockets. He didn't move to her tears, he didn't comfort her sobs. "I want to."

It was the last thing she heard before she fell into blackness.

* * *

thats right i got tagged by the lovley tennisgirlxoxo

yha i no some suck, but what do u excpect my first time, and the rllie long one and idea oped it to my head and i just worte worte worte and but the end of the song i was like holey shit thats long!!

so once again i tag BeautifulxxDisasterx, Her Name Is Erika, Simply Sarah,lilyflowr33 & ColorsOfTheSky101 ... sorry if u have alredy been tagged. i no colors has but i love her storys :P i love all of these ppls storys so yha

**HATERZ HATE HARDER your only making me famous**

**Flames are totally welcome**

**Now click the pretty purple button in the left hand corrner right now **

**-Angela **


End file.
